Descent to Hell
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: Prequel of To Hell and Back; The story of the beginning of Ronald Pinkerton's madness, and his involvement in the world of Gundam Seed.
1. Prologue

Descent to Hell

Day 1 after Operation Raptor Talon

"My fraking body's shot to hell, you fraking moron!"

Lieutenant Ronald Pinkerton had every bone in his body literally smashed into dust. His jaw was wired shut and his was barely able to walk.

"Captain, we're going to replace the bones over the next few weeks."

"Then put me on morpha!"

Ron hopped into the wheelchair.

"Get the doctors ready; the brass wants to talk to me first."

Ron rolled his injured body into the doctor's office where Colonel Zeus Avalonia had taken over.

The 22-year old Captain tried to salute his superior.

"Don't, Lieutenant. You'll just hurt yourself more."

The 55-year old Colonel turned to look at Ron.

"Never considered that when you ordered me to show the Cylons the Tauron Two-Step, did you?"

Zeus smirked at the insane pilot.

Hence his rather odd callsign: Psycho.

He took on a Cylon Baseship with a damaged Mk. I Viper, one of the last of its' kind, and hit the nuclear missiles stored in the Baseship from within.

Hence his current situation.

"What do you want, Colonel?"

"I'm being promoted to Commander soon: SpecOps. And I need the best pilot."

"Call Adama. I'm getting my bones replaced."

"William Adama left the military today. You're the best we've got."

Ron coughed up a bit of blood.

"What's the mission?"

"Long range recon: 10 years at least."

"And if it goes to 40?"

"We'll assume you're dead. You're to scout a large section of the galaxy: way past the Red Line."

"Are you that fraking insane? The armistice-"

"Is a temporary ceasefire. We need you to find a safe place from the Cylons if the bastards decide to attack the Colonies."

Ron cried in pain.

"Ron, are you alright?"

The lieutenant shook his head.

"Too much pain, not enough morpha."

"We'll be giving you the Mk. IV Raptor prototype. By the way, doesn't your family make ambrosia?"

"200 grain: not stuff you want to touch."

3 weeks later

Ron's skull felt like it was about to explode.

"Please tell me that that was the last one."

The doctor shook his head.

"Your mission will have to wait, Lieutenant. We still have to replace your skullcap." "Can I at least get some proper painkillers?"

"Sir, morpha's useless; you're just, well, too big." "Then get me a bottle of the stuff in storage! A Pinkerton ambrosia bottle."

"You're actually from that family?"

"There's only one Pinkerton family in all the Colonies, you moron! If you've got the abortion stuff, I'll take that, too."

"People die when drinking that!"

"I made it, I've drunken it, and I'll drink it." The doctor looked at him.

"_You_ made that?"

Ron looked back.

"There's a warning on the bottle, you know. 'Unless you are within 6 feet of a hospital, do not drink this. You will die.'"

The surgeon just walked off.

Then he heard Commander Zeus Avalonia walk up to him, bottle in hand.

"You made this stuff? Damn, you make good fraking ambrosia!"

Ron smirked.

"Well, at least someone drinks my ambrosia. So, care to tell me why you aren't dead?"

"Lack of respect for your superiors?"

"I'm normally more respectful; blame the lack of painkillers."

"Your surgery's in a few hours. Care for a drink?"

Ron chuckled.

"Sure. As long as you tell me why you're still alive."

"Agreed! Follow me, Lieutenant."

Nearby Bar: 2 hours later

Ron downed another round of his deadly ambrosia.

Everyone was looking at the pair drinking the killer liquid.

"You're an Avalonia? Shit! They're the only family that can even try and out-drink the Pinkertons!"

Zeus chuckled.

"We've tried and failed, but it's the challenge that drives us! We're rivals, but we are still friends."

Ron chuckled.

"So, what am I supposed to do? Find Kobol?"

"If you find it, mark it down, but you're just a scout. Chart the galaxy on your path and if you run into the Cylons-"

"Just tell the frakers I'm on a charting mission, blah, blah, blah."

Ron downed another glass.

1 week later

Ron's original skeleton couldn't be removed, so they made it so that it would regrow on the titanium one.

He was now ready for duty.

Clad in his flight suit, Ron stepped into the Raptor Mk. IV prototype.

"Your course is straight ahead, Ron."

Ron sighed as he put on his helmet.

"I know that, Zeus. Now, let me do my job."

"I wasn't stopping you. Remember, our knowledge of this galaxy is limited, so-"

"Zeus."

"Yeah?"

"No offence, but you're a bit of a windbag."

"Family problem."

"Yeah, right."

Zeus wasn't gone by the time Ron got to the cockpit.

"I'm going now."

"Oh, right."

Ron sighed.

"Crazy old man."

Beginnings are short, but in this case, it explains everything.

Ron's titanium skeleton is the result of a stupid, moronic attack of a Cylon Baseship; Zeus was the one who sent Ron on a mission to map the galaxy, and they became quick friends; And Ron was given a prototype Raptor to go map the Milky Way.

This is a miniseries, so don't expect the chapters to be too long, and I won't be covering everything Ron did; just the major things, like his discovery of Colonial Earth and of the Earth of _Gundam Seed_.

Next Time on Descent to Hell: 60 days into Ron's mission, he discovers a nuked Earth, and he explores the planet for a few days.

Adama: "The explanation of Ron going crazy. This won't explain everything." Athrun: "It will explain Ron's involvement in Gundam Seed, and this will do just that." Kira: "He'll have to return to the Colonies sooner then later." Shinn: "He'll go back later, and when did you show up?" Kira: "When I shot Baltar."

Enjoy the miniseries! Ja Ne!


	2. Episode 1: 60 Days into mapping mission

Descent to Hell

Episode 1: 60 Days into mapping mission

"Son of a bitch!"

Ron put his Raptor into a spin to avoid gunfire from a Cylon Raider.

He had already told them that he was on a mapping mission, but they didn't care.

He had spooled up his FTL drive, but these damned Raiders wouldn't let him leave.

"Screw this! A blind jump into a star is better then this!"

Ron pushed the button on the console and the Raptor jumped away from the marauding Cylons.

When the Raptor reappeared in normal space, Ron had to avoid slamming into a moon.

"FRAK!"

Flipping the Raptor over, he poured on the thrust, getting to a stable orbit around the moon.

"Jumped way beyond the Red Line of this thing. I'd better find out where I-Whoa."

There was a planet under him, and he didn't know what it was.

He pulled out the Colonial equivalent of a Bible. (AN: Hey, the Bible's a military guidebook, in a way, so long as you can understand it, so the Colonial version's a space map of sorts)

"That looks like...the Thirteenth Colony. Earth."

1 hour later

Earth was a nuked hellhole.

No life and the radiation levels were from very dirty nukes.

Ron pulled out his private diary. 'Earth, Earth, Earth! I found this dead world. It appears that the Cylons lived here. I must not show this to anyone. No, never, never. The people back home would kill me.'

He closed his book, then walked outside onto the beach.

"Ok, I'll take a look around the place, and then I'm getting the hell out of here."

He walked away from the Raptor, and quickly got lost. Ron eventually found something: a tailfin.

A Viper Mk. II tailfin.

"What. The. Frak?"

757NC was scribed onto the fin, and Ron's eye began to twitch.

He walked into a grassy area, and found a large piece of metal.

In it was a body.

It was long dead, and was in a Colonial flight suit.

He checked the dog tags.

'Thrace, Kara: 462753.'

One thing was clear: this body was not to be removed.

He put the tags back and kicked the cockpit section of the Viper wreck, flipping it.

His descent into madness had begun.

1 week later

Nightmares.

Ron had never had them, but now being on this planet for 7 days was giving him far too many.

The 22 year old woke up in a cold sweat.

"I need to get the hell off this planet."

Ron ran screaming through the area, eventually finding his way back to the Raptor.

He entered the cockpit, closed the hatch and started the engines.

He began to spool up the FTL drive and quickly left the planet's surface.

"I need to leave this system, now!"

He activated the FTL drive and made a blind jump, sending him to another system.

2 weeks later

Ron mumbled in his sleep.

He had shut off the engines and was now sleeping in his flight suit, helmet on.

If anyone was there, they would have seen the Colonial Lieutenant get gray hairs.

He woke up an hour after jumping into a new system.

After his rather...crazy experience on Earth, Ron slept as much as inhumanly possible.

Then he saw it: another Earth.

"No...Not again!" But this Earth was different: alive.

Orbital colonies were being built, and- a beep was heard.

His oxygen levels were at 3%.

"Shit. That planet's got O2, and I'm getting my tanks filled before I leave."

Ron set his course for the planet...and destiny.

Surface of the planet: outside Moscow, former Russian Federation

Ron smirked as he refilled his O2 tanks.

There were humans on this world, but when he visited their internet's sites, he found evidence of the people here evolving separate of Kobol, and that meant that they weren't survivors from the other Earth.

Then he heard gunfire.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!"

He walked into the square and saw militants shooting at civilians.

Ron pulled out his S&W M19 .357 magnum and shot three of them.

"Get out of here! I'll cover you!"

The civilians ran while Ron dealt with the idiots.

One shot at Ron with an S&W M500, but he quickly was shot in the leg and striped of his weapon, permanently.

When the police arrived, Ron picked up the M500.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Ronald Pinkerton. Why were these assholes shooting at those civilians?"

"They're Blue Cosmos, the anti-Coordinator group. Where've you been?"

Ron stood up.

"I don't watch the news."

"Well, you're interfering with a lawful organization. We're going to have to arrest you."

"Well, defending defenseless civilians is kind of my job. So...screw you."

"Hold it!"

A man in a suit walked over.

"Young man, while Coordinators are illegal, so is murder, so you are not to be arrested, but commended for your actions."

Ron shot the Blue Cosmos member in the head with his M19.

"Don't need thanks; I'm just doing my job: keeping civilians alive."

The officers lowered their weapons.

"If this happens again, not only will I kill the morons from Blue Whatever-You-Called-It, I'll kill the police officers who failed to keep the peace."

"I see. Vengeful, aren't you?"

"I like people to see the point. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

The man's fall has begun, albeit slowly, but, then again, all falls start that way.

Now, it's C.E 51, but Ron hasn't written the diary entry yet, because he needs to learn everything he can.

Grif: "Ok, we're not even in this story!" Sarge: "If the author wants us in this little skit, nothing we can do about it." Adama: "Think of it like this: he wants to drive you crazy." Shinn: "And we aren't even born yet!" Athrun: "Do you even know how old the Admiral is, Shinn?" Shinn: "71, as of _BSG_ Season 4, why?" Athrun: "Take off 43 and what do you get?" Shinn: "28?" (Everyone smacks Shinn upside the head) Athrun: "HE WAS ALREADY AROUND!"

They aren't getting any longer, because this is a miniseries.

Next Time: 5 years later, Ron returns to the Colonies with a secret that will drive him crazy...er.

Ja Ne!


	3. Episode 2: Stupid people

Descent to Hell

Episode 2: Stupid people and Their even Stupider Ideas

Ron noticed that Earth sucked.

Sure, they had some technology that the Colonies didn't have, but they continued to try to kill each other for something so pity as genetics!

In the 5 years Ron had been here, he had seen the death of George Glenn, the formation of the PLANTs, or Productive Location Ally on Nexus Technology colonies and the repulsion of the anti-coordinator laws, but nothing had changed at all!

"Lieutenant!"

Ron quickly finished his diary entry and looked at the man running toward him.

"Doctor Hibiki. What the hell do you want?"

Ulen Hibiki was an excellent scientist, but a complete idiot compared to Ron in terms of genetics: after all, the Colonies had done more gene research then Earth had for 500 years.

"I still need your help with the gene work, and-" "I'm leaving: taking a vacation, so to speak."

"But, Lieutenant!"

"I'll be back, Ulen, but not for a few years."

'Frak, one genetics paper and he dragged me off to his lab!' Ron walked to his Raptor.

"Where will you be staying?"

"I won't be back for a while, and quit asking!"

'Zeus above, he's like a child when it comes to me being better then him because of simple experience!

How long has Earth been doing this? 100 years? We've been doing this for 5 times as long!' (AN: Factor 3 in Ron going crazy: Doctor Ulen Hibiki)

He boarded his Raptor, plotted an FTL jump and got far enough away before jumping back to his original path with Earth's star charts mapping the part of the galaxy he was in before the Cylons attacked him.

"Odd. It's a lot easier to fly this thing now."

Two weeks later

Ron jumped back into Colonial space, sketching a design for a Battlestar that could partner up with the _Galactica_-Class as a small escort.

He named it after a Norse deity: the _Valkyrie_. (AN: And the _Valkyrie_ is born!)

Then his DRADIS gave off a warning. A Battlestar was near.

It was the _Tyrant_.

When Ron left, the _Tyrant_ was still being built to replace the _Columbia_, destroyed in Operation Raptor Talon.

"Tyrant, this is Raptor 055, callsign Psycho."

"_Raptor 055,_ Tyrant _Actual: 'bout time you came back, Ron_!"

"Zeus? When did-Forget that. Can I dock?"

"Port side hanger bay, my friend!"

"Copy that, Actual!"

Ron flew into the port side of the _Galactica_-Class Battlestar and landed.

Battlestar _Tyrant_ CIC

Zeus pulled out a bottle of Pinkerton Ambrosia and popped the cork.

"Sir, are we allowed to drink on duty?"

"Colonel, this is a special occasion! Live a little!"

Ron entered CIC and hugged Zeus in front of the XO, Colonel Maria Payne.

"It's good to see you again, Ron! Welcome back!"

Ron laughed and released Zeus from his bone crushing hug.

"It's good to be back, Commander!"

"Just Zeus, Ron! We're friends, remember?"

"Got it. My mapping mission was an overall success, sir!"

"You're the only one who made it back to the Colonies, Ron. The Cylons sent back the remains of the pilots of the other Raptors."

Ron looked solemn, but that was a mask for his true thoughts.

'I guess the gods have a greater destiny for me or something.'

"Shit. I was that close to getting shot down when I made a blind jump."

"The black boxes of the other Raptors told us they were planning to do the same thing, but they weren't fast enough."

"Or weren't doing any crazy flying to dodge the KEWs and missiles."

Zeus looked at the hard drive Ron had in his hand.

"This is all the data I got on this side of the galaxy, sir."

Zeus gave a hearty belly laugh.

"Well, I'd say this calls for a drink!"

Ron chuckled.

"Amen to that, buddy."

"Sir, we're on duty!"

Picon Fleet GHQ: 4 days later

Ron continued to sketch the design for the _Valkyrie_.

"Lieutenant Pinkerton?"

Ron looked up and saw Fleet Admiral Nagala.

"Sir. I'm just sketching a design for a new Battlestar class."

He looked at it.

"Tiny."

"It's more of an advanced escort then a full bred Battlestar, but it's still big enough to be called one."

"What's the name, Lieutenant?"

Ron stood up, easily taller then the 5'6 Fleet Admiral.

"After an ancient deity on Gemenion: _Valkyrie_." "_Valkyrie_? Never heard of them."

"It's a rather old religion, sir: abandoned nowadays. They're demi-goddesses, who take the souls of great warriors to Valhalla, a version of the Fields of Elysium."

"You know your religions, Lieutenant."

"I've had far too much time during my mapping mission, sir."

"You're the only one who came back, Lieutenant, and your information will be used to try and create a better map of our galaxy. And for your efforts, you will receive a promotion to Captain."

"Until I get my new rank badges, I think Lieutenant is still my rank."

"Of course, Captain: you Pinkertons have always had that little quirk."

"Admiral, promoting a Lieutenant is not your biggest thing to do, is it?"

"Quite true, Captain. I'm assigning you to the newly created Colonial Corp of Engineers, and your first job is to begin construction of these _Valkyrie_-Class Battlestars."

"Sir, I've only got the size and weapons specs ready, but I still need time to design the interior of the ship itself!"

"The outer shell is your main problem in _construction_, Captain; your problem in _design_ is the interior of the ship. Report to the _Tyrant_ at 0500 hours. Commander Avalonia will be taking command of the Corp for now and you will be taking command much later. Understood?"

"Yes, Admiral. The _Tyrant_, 0500 hours."

Battlestar Tyrant: 0450 hours

The promoted Captain boarded the Tyrant earlier then ordered, and continued designing the _Valkyrie_.

Zeus entered the conference room Ron had commandeered to his design work.

Sketches of hallways and hanger bays were dominating the blackboards in the room.

"You've been busy."

"Need to get the designs at least halfway before we begin construction of the damn thing."

"You can handle CIC when we get to that point, Ron. Come on, let's get started."

Ron followed Zeus to a viewing port. Ron saw a large mobile shipyard.

"You aren't the only designer in the Corp, Ron. I designed that: the _Artemis_-class Battlestar Tender/Shipyard. The damn thing can build your _Valkyrie_-Class Battlestar.

"Well, let's get the specs to the yard dogs and get to work."

"I agree, old friend."

Another shot episode of this miniseries.

The _Valkyrie's_ design is shown here and the _Artemis_-class Battlestar Tender/Shipyard is first seen here, and this happens to be the _Artemis_ itself, soon to be refit into the Corp's larger mobile shipyard.

And we first see Ulen Hibiki, father of Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Athha, who will die soon enough. And Ron will be there to see it.

Next Time: What I just stated above, plus the deployment of the _Valkyrie_ and Ron stealing specs for beam weapons and making them better. Not in that order, though.

Adama: "This wasn't the best episode, but it explains that Ron designed the _Valkyrie_ and helped create the Second Generation of Coordinators, but Hibiki was a factor in driving Ron insane." Setsuna: "I'm still wondering what the hell's going in." (Shinn hands Setsuna a copy of _To Hell and Back_) Shinn: "Read this. It explains why we're here."

Enjoy the tale of Ron's craziness.

Ja Ne!


	4. Episode 3: Kira and Cagalli

Descent to Hell

Episode 3: Kira and Cagalli

Ron put down the sketchbook.

The 32nd design that Ron ever made was the large _Mercury_-Class Battlestar, the successor to the _Galactica_-Class.

By C.E standards, it was now C.E 55, and he was planning to visit the planet after submitting the _Mercury_-Class design.

His 31st design was the Mk. V Raptor, an improved version of the older Mk. IV Raptor, and he would be piloting the prototype to Earth.

"Lieutenant!"

The courier officer walked over.

"Yes, sir?"

"Take this to the building team. I bet they'll be drooling."

"Aye, sir."

The courier left with the proper papers and the designs for the huge Battlestar. Ron walked to the hanger bay on the _Tyrant_, and got into his Mk. V Raptor, getting it to the launch pad.

"Raptor 031, requesting permission to take off."

"_Permission_ _granted, Colonel. Have a nice vacation, Ron._"

The Pinkerton laughed.

"Thank you, Zeus."

The Raptor got far enough away to jump away from the _Tyrant_ and it jumped back to Earth.

Earth

Ulen Hibiki had it at last. Kira Hibiki, his son and the useless Cagalli.

Then a guest arrived.

Lieutenant Ronald Pinkerton.

"Hibiki."

"Lieutenant! It's so good to see you again!"

"I'm a Captain now, Hibiki. Back off."

"But-"

Ron pulled out his M500 to prove his point.

"Captain, would you join us for dinner?

"I have business on Earth. But that can wait until tomorrow."

"Thank you, Captain!"

Hibiki left and Ron sighed as he returned to his Raptor.

It was time to see if Earth had changed at all during his time away back home.

1600 hours

Ron walked into the area that the Hibiki's home was in.

Then he saw smoke.

The house was on fire.

He spat out the cigarette and ran to the house.

Rau Da Flaga was setting there in front of the house, watching it burn.

"You son of a bitch."

Ron grabbed the boy and put him against a wall.

"Where are the children, you cockbite?"

"Why should you care?"

Ron punched him in the nose, breaking it.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Blow me, Pinkerton."

Another powerful fist broke his jaw, but he could still speak.

"WHERE?"

Rau didn't answer.

Now Ron was pissed.

Those were his godchildren and he wanted them safe.

He broke the boy's left leg.

"You either give me an answer or I will kill you!"

"In the shed. Safe."

Then Ron broke his other leg.

"Liar! WHERE?"

"Still in the house."

Then Ron broke both his arms.

"If you survive this, I will kill you!"

Ron ran into the house, up to the room where the twins were.

He would survive the flames, but the twins wouldn't if he didn't move fast.

Then he found them.

He plucked them out of their crib and got them out of the house by jumping out the window.

Then fire trucks arrived to put out the blaze.

Then Ron put the kids down to kill the upstart fire-starting bastard.

But when he got there, the cockbite was gone.

'He won't get far.'

The firemen found the kids, taking them to the truck.

'Damn it! There goes my chance.'

Ron disappeared into the crowd, smoke in hand.

He had taken it up and quit several times, but he'd be smoking for years after this.

But he already had a backup plan: Kathryn Cline.

6 years earlier

Ron found a baby in an abandoned Coordinator facility.

"Kathryn Cline. Sister to Segal Cline, the PLANT chairman."

Ron decided to bring the kid with him.

It would cover his losses of the Hibiki, if that happened, and it would prove to be an experiment: could a Coordinator live on a colony full of Natural humans and be productive?

They'd see soon enough if it would work.

PLANT Colony Aprilius One: present day

"Have they found my little sister?"

"No, but there was a man who took a baby from the facility. It might've been her."

"Find her."

"I wouldn't bother. He hasn't put up a ransom. This is pure abduction."

Patrick Zala looked at his old friend.

"Still, there are rumors that it was Captain Ronald Pinkerton."

"Wasn't he one of the people supporting us?"

"And one of the people that created the perfect artificial womb."

Sigel sighed.

"And we still don't have a clue where he's from, do we?"

"Mysterious little bastard, isn't he?" "Yes."

Raptor 031: 3 weeks later

Ron entered Caprican orbit and landed outside the city.

"The Thrace family...an ex-Sergeant Major and a pianist. Oh, I will so enjoy this."

He got out and walked to the home of the Thraces. He knocked on the door. The husband, Dreilide Thrace, answered the door.

"Dreilide Thrace?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Captain Ronald Pinkerton, Colonial Corps of Engineers. I heard that you were looking for a baby girl to adopt?"

"Yes, we are."

He held out Kathryn.

"I hope a year's not too bad."

"No, it's just fine! What's her name?" He needed to think quickly. Something he was known for.

"...Kara. Her parents died in the shipping accident a month ago. She's been in my care since."

Dreilide took the child into his hands.

"I've already filled out the adoption papers for you."

"Thank you, Major. Thank you so much!"

'Well, the girl's out of my hair for now.'

He walked away.

C.E. 70: 14 years later: 3 years before the Fall

Ron, now 57 years old, planned one more visit to Earth.

His mind, insane but stable enough to continue work with the Colonial Corp of Engineers, which he now commanded at the rank of Major, had created a number of weapons for the Colonial Fleet, but none of them would reach production in his lifetime if the brass continued to drag its' feet.

And Zeus' Legacy Task Force had left the Colonies, with ships Ron had never seen, sans the ships he designed and the _Legacy_ herself, a ship whose design he had a hand in.

He boarded his Raptor after signing a leave of absence paper and filing it.

He took off and the Raptor, still with the numbers 031 painted on the nose, jumped away from the _Athena_, the customized and enlarged _Mercury_-Class Battlestar and flagship of the CCE.

February 14: C.E 70: Bloody Valentine

Ron's Raptor jumped near an _Agamemnon_-Class battlecruiser, and one of the nukes that were on board were shot at him.

"Wait, Radiological Alarm? Fraker's carrying nukes!"

The nuke was an Active Radar Homing Seeker: avoiding it was impossible.

He turned through the nearby PLANTs, and saw no choice.

He jumped, and the nuke hit Junius Seven. Ron, having nukes of his own, fired at the _Agamemnon_-class battlecruiser, destroying it.

"Frak you, fraker!"

Ron panted.

Indirectly, he just started a massive war.

People of Junius Seven: WHAT THE FUC-BOOM!

As _THAB_ stated, the Agamemnon-Class battlecruiser shot at Ron, not Junius Seven, so that was easily explained.

And the timeskip 23 year into the future was because this is a miniseries, not a full on story. Read THAB or Heaven and Hell for that.

Now, please leave a review or two: I'm severely lacking in them, and my birthday's on the 14th! Think of it as an early birthday present for me.

Adama: "It's been a while." Athrun: "Remind me to kill Ron later." Shinn: "Get in line: Kira's got the last nuke on the planet and Ron's got his name on it." Adama: "It's not the bullet with your name on it you should be worried about: it's the one marked 'to whom it may concern'." Heero: "Nice one, Admiral. Steal that from Mordalfus Grea'sFF profile page?" Adama: "It's got good points."

Seriously, read the military version of Murphy's Laws on his page.

Next Time: Episodes 1-8 of Gundam Seed, through Ron's eyes.

I'll try to update HAH soon, so keep up the reading, my fans throughout the world!

Ja Ne!


	5. Episode 4: Gundam

Descent to Hell

Episode 4: Gundam

Ron sat in his Raptor on Heliopolis, and saw the new Mobile Suits.

The GAT-X series were impressive, but there was no way a normal human could pilot the suit.

He snuck into the complex, and activated the computers on number 3, the GAT-X105 Strike.

The OS appeared: /Version NV8 - N099/ General Unilateral Neuro-Link Dispersive Autonomic Maneuver G.U.N.D.A.M Synthesis System O.M.N.I. Enforcer.

"Gundam, huh? I've thought of better names, but the OS is sound, to a point. I could design a better one."

He put a hard disk into the drive and copied the OS.

Perhaps a modified version could be used on the Mk VII Vipers.

Or he could design a Mobile Suit.

Either way, the OS would come in handy.

He left the complex to return to his Raptor.

Then he saw a number of ZGMF-1017 GINNs attacking the colony's population.

"Uh-oh."

He ran to the spaceport, hopping into his Raptor.

"Ok, time to-wait a second. What the hell is that music?"

Then a huge explosion was heard, following the appearance of one of the ships Ron helped design: the LCAM-01XA _Archangel_.

"Damn! Does that thing play Latino all the time?"

Then he found out he was on another wireless freq.

"Oh, shit."

Then a GINN saw his Raptor. Ron took off, dodging death once more.

He fired a burst of 30mm KEWs at the suit, doing some damage.

"Bastard! Get back here!"

Ron blew a hole in the spaceport's airlock, getting out of the doomed colony.

His Raptor escaped the area before the colony was destroyed by the Launcher Strike.

Four out of five Gundams-the Duel, Buster, Blitz and Aegis-were heading toward a ZAFT carrier.

The fifth, and in Ron's personal opinion, the deadliest, the Strike, was in the hands of a Coordinator civvie: Kira.

A week later

Ron docked with the _Archangel_, but made sure not to pressurize the boarding chamber, otherwise, his little 'boarding action' would be detected.

He hacked the computer so that when he did repressurize the airlock, he wouldn't be detected.

After repressurizing the airlock chamber and the Raptor, he took off his flight suit and put on civilian clothing.

He snuck his way to the crew quarters where the civilians who survived Heliopolis were housed.

"We're looking for any technicians who have experience with Mobile Weapons!"

Ron smirked.

It was a perfect chance to take a look at the Strike.

"I do, sir."

The EA Marine looked at Ron.

"Who are you?"

"Ronald Pinkerton."

He pointed his gun at Ron's head.

"Hey, there's no relation between me and him! I'm just a guy, ok?"

He lowered his weapon.

"Come on."

Ron hated the _Archangel's_ designers.

The gravity systems originally put in by him were removed due to 'cost issues'.

'Bullshit. It was cheap and any ship could have it installed.'

They got to the hanger, and Ron eyed the Strike.

"You'll be working on the Strike. Screw up; it's back with the civvies."

"Hey, I'm ex-military. I'm used to this."

"Which military?"

"ZAFT, but there are few Naturals in ZAFT, so I retired and went to Heliopolis. You know the rest."

He walked up to the Strike and did a walk around.

'Some cracks in the armor, but they're tiny. I'll tell the crew chief.'

His beard helped disguise him, so no one would recognize him later on.

2 days later

Ron decided to leave before he destroyed that damned Haro.

He got back to his Raptor and took off.

"I am never going near those things ever again!"

He decided to stay in Orb.

At least there he could stay out of this stupid, idiotic war based on fraking eugenics!

Damn, did I have writer's block on this!

At least I got it done, though.

Adama: "Well, that explains his hatred of Haros."

Next Time: a major timeskip to the First Battle of Orb.

Ja Ne!


	6. Episode 5: Orb and Shinn

Descent to Hell

Episode 5: Orb and Shinn

Ron dodged yet another missile shot at his Raptor.

"What is it with these people and shooting missiles at me?"

Then he saw the Freedom, fighting some of those EA Gundam-types.

Then he saw a family of four running down a hill to the transports.

The boy was separated from the others for some reason.

Then a beam shot from the GAT-X131 Calamity missed the Freedom, killing the three people.

The boy was horrified. Ron saw the boy.

Then, through the frame of the Raptor, he heard the bone-shilling scream.

ZAFT refugee ship

Shinn sat down in a corner.

His parents were dead, his sister was dead.

His homeland was gone.

'I hate them...I hate Orb...'

"And why are you brooding, kid?"

Shinn looked at the man standing over him.

He knew the man from school: Ronald Pinkerton, one of the men who created the artificial womb.

"Y-You're-"

"Don't start, kid. I'm over 50 years old, but I look like a 20 year old man."

"You're one of the people who started this war."

"And why would that be?"

"You created Coordinators. If we didn't exist-"

"If you didn't exist, humanity would still be fighting a needless war. Don't go thinking you're the reason the EA's fighting."

"My family's dead. What does it matter?"

Ron sighed.

If he had a clear path to his Raptor, he could take the kid to the Colonies.

Unfortunately, guards blocked that path to the Raptor and he had to sneak around.

'Damn shame. I could've gotten him a better home.'

"Well, see you, kid."

Shinn grabbed the silenced M92F from Ron's shoe holster.

"Take me with you!"

"Kid, my ship's hidden, and a clear path is guarded. Drop the gun."

Shinn fired the weapon at Ron's head.

The 9mm round bounced off.

"Titanium skull. Don't bother shooting at my neck or anywhere else: my flight suit's armored."

He left, leaving Shinn to brood. Sneaking by Orb troops was simple. And taking off was easy.

Mandel Colony: 2 days later

Ron watched the fight between the _Archangel_ and her sister, the _Dominion_ and dodged beam shots all the while.

"The next time I see these jackasses and they shoot at me, I'll kill them!"

He decided to dock with the Colony, see what happened to it.

Then he heard the ghost of Al Da Flaga.

Or rather, Rue La Creuset.

"Oh, for the love of-I know _this_ story. I _wrote_ it!" (AN: Unintentional Fourth Wall breakage there)

He decided to screw with the asshole's mind.

He pulled out the M92F.

Mu missed.

Ron hit the mask, knocking it off.

"Like that, fraker?"

He snuck out, getting to his Raptor.

He chuckled, but that didn't last long.

Now he had to dodge his nemesis: missiles.

"GODSDAMN IT!"

Boaz: Two weeks later

Ron chuckled as he flew past the ZAFT asteroid.

"Try and kill me now, _assholes_!"

Then the consoles in the back started beeping.

"Oh, _**HELL NO**_!"

He HAD to design something that could cancel out the N-Jammers.

And that idiot gave them to the Earth Alliance!

A number of missiles flew past, and all of them were, guess what?

NUCLEAR.

"_Nuclear Launch Detected, Nuclear Launch Detected, Nuclear_-"

"AH, SHUT UP!" (AN: Play _StarCraft II_ and you'll get it)

Weaving through the missiles, he got past them just in time to see Boaz explode.

He nearly got destroyed by the Raider, but jumped away in time.

LCAM-X02 _Dominion_

"What the hell was that?"

"ZAFT Mobile Armor, maybe?"

"We both know, Mr. Azrael, that ZAFT doesn't use Mobile Armors."

"Well it's not Earth Alliance."

"No shit, retard."

Ron's Raptor

"If I hear the words 'Nuclear Launch Detected' one more time...I"M NUKING THE PLANTS!"

He saw his pride and joy nearby: GENESIS.

He designed it for use as an FTL drive, albeit a primitive one, but it was a step in the right direction toward the level the Colonials were at.

He saw the things Zala's men did to it.

It wasn't a FTL drive anymore.

It was Patrick Zala's Death Star.

His eye twitched as yet another piece of his sanity died.

Battle of Jachin Due

"_Nuclear Launch Detected, Nuclear Launch Detected, Nuclear Launch Detected, Nuclear Launch Detected_-"

Ron screamed in annoyance.

He nearly 'This is Sparta'ed the computer, but didn't because the damn thing was his only link to home.

"THAT'S IT! I'M NUKING THE PLANTS!"

He armed his nukes and took aim at Aprilius One.

Then he saw the ZGMF-X13A Providence shooting at the Freedom.

"Well, I never liked La Creuset anyways."

He aimed and fired, loosing two Colonial Mk I 'Cylon Fraker' nukes.

"_Nuclear Launch Detected_."

"THAT'S IT! THIS! IS! SPARTA!"

He kicked the radiological alarm, destroying it.

He watched as the two nukes hit his ultimate creation.

The Freedom was crippled and La Creuset was dead.

Ron, however, was taking notes.

He was creating a Mobile Suit design.

It was based on the M1 Astray, but deadlier: the ADF-X01 Morgan, or at least the first design of the Morgan.

Little did he know that the Morgan would become one of the greatest Mobile Suits of all time in any universe...

Five weeks later: Colonial space

Ron was finally home, but he had a plan in his mind as he touched the Raptor's cargo-the remains of the ZGMF-X09A Justice-on the deck of the reserve Battlestar _Yashuman_.

The plan: Operation Meteor.

Operation Meteor was simple: take control of the PLANTs, then nuke the planet Earth.

He'd use the Justice in this plan, and use the remains as a base for the Morgan. But now he had to return to the _Athena_.

"_Major, Admiral Nagala is on the wireless for you_."

"Patch him through to my Raptor."

Ron sounded less like a man who faced a Cylon Baseship during the War and more like a homicidal manic like that Hannibal Lector from that old movie he saw once, _Silence of the Lambs_. (AN: Good movie. Screws with your head)

"_Major_?" "Yes, Admiral?" "_I need your design work on a museum_."

"Sir, I work with Battlestars and Vipers."

"_Well, that's fitting. We're decommissioning_ Galactica."

Ron's eye twitched.

_Galactica_ was the first Battlestar.

Decommissioning her was like telling a Viper pilot Vipers were all gone: she was the heart of the Fleet!

"_She's old and we're turning her into a museum, Major. Her Starboard flight pod will be one of the showpieces_."

He wished a hundred thousand deaths on Nagala.

In one year, Ron's wish would come true in many, MANY ways.

And that's another one.

I completed the last chapter about three weeks ago and forgot about it.

Well at any rate, this miniseries will end just about when To Hell and Back starts, and there will be a number of timeskips, all going to major episodes like 33 and Pegasus.

Adama: "I hate that episode. Hell, who doesn't hate Cain?" Shinn: "If I met her..." Kira: "Ron's M500 would be introduced to her face." Adama: "How the hell did you get in here?" Kira: "We're in CIC." Athrun: "Thank God we weren't in your quarters, Bill! He'd steal your computer!" Kira: "...Why?" Athrun: "He's got StarCraft II." (Kira is quiet) Adama: "Run." Athrun: "Why?" Kira: "MINE!" (Agent Tex from Red vs. Blue Revelation Chapter 10 starts playing) Shinn: "RUN!" Cagalli: "HOLY CRAP!" Shinn "I don't wanna die!" (Kira roars like a T-Rex from Jurassic Park)

Random comedy.

Next Time on Descent to Hell: The Fall of the Colonies.

Ja Ne, everyone...


	7. Episode 6: The Fall, Part 1

Descent to Hell

Episode 6: The Fall of the Colonies, Part 1

It had been 2 weeks since Ron came back from his last trip to Earth.

He was planning to bring a ship to Earth, but it wouldn't be a Raptor: it would be a Battlestar.

A fully manned Battlestar: the _Zeus_, a Battlestar named after his good friend, fully armed and crewed would be perfect for the job.

Then the alarm sounded.

"_Action Stations, Action Stations_..."

"What the hell?"

He got out of his quarters after grabbing his two magnums and the M92F.

"_This is the commander. Moments ago, this ship received word of a Cylon attack against our home worlds is underway. We do not know the size or the disposition or the strength of the enemy forces. But all indications point... to a massive assault against Colonial defenses. Admiral Nagala has taken personal command of the fleet aboard the __Battlestar _Atlantia, _following complete destruction of Picon Fleet Headquarters in the first wave of the attacks. How, why ...doesn't really matter now. What does matter is that, as of this moment, we are at war. You've trained for this. You're ready for this. Stand to your duties, trust your fellow shipmates and we'll all get through this. Further updates as we get them. Thank you_."

Ron couldn't believe it. And 40 years to the day the War-No, the _First_ War ended.

He walked all the way to CIC, just as Kara Thrace was leaving.

"Major."

"Lieutenant."

He entered CIC. It was busy, like it was during the First Cylon War.

Ron loved it.

Although that white thing on the DRADIS console looked like it didn't belong there...

"Major, what are you doing here?"

"Is it true, or is this one hell of a retirement prank?"

"It's true, Major."

Ron's sanity shrunk just a bit more.

"Please tell me the Vipers are still nearby."

"We've lost contact."

Ron punched the tactical console.

"Then those pilots are dead!"

Adama polished his glasses, then put them back on. "Get to the Starboard flight pod. We've got a squadron of Mk II Vipers down there." "My old Mk 1's down there, isn't it? So why can't I use that?"

"It's not even armed, Major." Ron walked out of CIC, heading for the Starboard flight pod.

1 hour later

Ron sat in the cockpit of his 'new' Mk II Viper.

"You know Chief, there's a reason I hate these Mk IIs and why I designed the Mk III."

"We know. Your Vipers are pretty good Major, but nothing beats a classic."

'Mu La Flaga's piece of shit TS-MA2mod00 Moebius Zero could kick a Mk II's ass any day. And it can't outturn a Mk II!'

The CCE was gone, unless his OS was still standard throughout their Fleet, so he couldn't build his Morgan, let alone any other Mobile Suit he'd designed!

Thankfully, he got the Justice's remains to the _Athena_ before his last trip, where he got his hands on the designs of the Strike Freedom and the Infinite Justice, incorrectly numbered ZGMF-X20A and ZGMF-X19A, because they were designed by Terminal, not ZAFT.

He put on his helmet and he was shoved into the launch tube.

He and his Viper were sent into space.

He had to relearn how to fly the Viper, because he'd been using a Raptor for years.

Then he saw them: Cylon Raiders.

The design was more like a horseshoe, and it was too small to be a manned fighter.

'UCAVs. I _HATE_ UCAVs.'

Ron took aim and pressed what he thought was the trigger.

Instead, he sped toward the Raiders.

Ron cursed in Russian.

'I HATE MK IIs!'

He found the red button and fired a burst, taking out one of the Raiders.

10 Raiders started firing back.

"Never screw with a Pinkerton!"

Ron engaged the Raiders, and more Vipers entered the fray.

Two Raiders broke through.

"Oh, frak. Starbuck! Show this old man what you can do!"

Starbuck destroyed the two Raiders, but the last one launched three nukes at _Galactica_. Starbuck disabled two, (AN: Ron will recover those nukes later) but the third pasted her by and hit _Galactica_.

"Frak."

Ron turned back.

6 hours later

Ron sighed as he climbed into his Raptor.

He planned to find as many Viper squadrons as he could and bring them back to _Galactica_.

"Find a civil transport with an FTL drive and get them back to _Galactica_. Simple. Not so simple to do."

He sealed the cockpit and took off.

"Commander, I'll be back with reinforcements."

He jumped away from the Battlestar, and found one hell of a mess in Caprica's orbit.

His pride took a hit went he saw the wrecks of countless _Mercury_ and _Valkyrie_-Class Battlestars. His sanity wouldn't last long.

Thankfully, one _Valkyrie_ was intact, but useless as a warship.

"Attention, all surviving Colonial Viper squadrons. This is Major Ronald Pinkerton."

"_Pinkerton? You're the son of a bitch who designed these things_!"

"Don't start: Baltar designed the CNP, not me.

Head towards a _Valkyrie_-Class Battlestar.

We need to get the hell out of here!"

Ron landed on the _Talon_, which was the 10th _Valkyrie_ ever built.

Dead Marines and new Cylon Centurions were all over the place.

There were a few survivors, but they were in shock.

He got to CIC.

It was a bloodbath.

"Shit."

He got over to the FTL controls and input the coordinates for Ragnar Station.

"Major, we're on board."

Ron chuckled.

"What's the status on your Vipers?"

"Full of holes. Most are damaged and half the pilots are mortally wounded."

He retracted the flight pods and activated the FTL drive.

Before anyone starts, most of those Vipers aren't seen in the series because they were used as parts.

And the ship? Ditched, because it's damaged beyond Galactica's repair capabilities.

But not beyond the CCE's, because they have a mobile shipyard, but I won't touch that ship with a ten foot pole.

(Cannon fire, roaring and metal groaning) Athrun: "I hate my life!" ?: "You're telling me?" Shinn: "Who are you?" Kerrigan: "Sarah Kerrigan, from StarCraft. I'm making a cameo." (Sound of rockets being fired at door) Adama: "Kira _really_ wants in." Kerrigan: "We could get to the _Hyperion_." Athrun: "Yeah, and then he'd have control of the _Galactica_." Kerrigan: "Good point."

_Wings of Liberty_!

Next Time: The Fall finished.

Ja Ne...


	8. Episode 6: The Fall, Part 2

Descent to Hell

Episode 6: The Fall of the Colonies, Part 2

Most of the pilots were dead or comatose when they finally got to _Galactica_.

"120 Viper pilots and only 40 of them are still alive, and even then, just 25 can fly!"

"We stripped the _Talon_ for medical supplies, Cottle. Don't start."

"You know, Ron, despite us being at the same rank, you have a hell of a lot more authority here. I've always wondered why."

Ron found a button that Cottle didn't know existed.

The lights went out the second he pushed it.

"That's why."

He snuck out of medbay and made his way to CIC.

The war veteran saw that CIC was a mess.

"Fraking hell, what did you do to my ship?"

He climbed up to the damage control panel.

Tigh walked up to Ron.

"_Your_ ship?" "Yes, _my_ ship! I may not be her designer, or her commander, but most of the new technology on this ship was designed, built and tested by me!"

He looked over the damage reports.

"Holy shit. If the Cylons don't kill you first, _I_ will."

"Bill-"

"You're in command, jackass! Every _scratch_ you put on this Battlestar is your responsibility, let alone _holes in the hull_! Where the hell are the DC teams?"

"We lost 85 people, most of them being the DC teams."

"Well, that's your fault too, drunkard."

Tigh punched Ron in the head, but regretted it seconds later when he remembered Ron's skull was made of titanium.

"Think of that as a lesson for you. Can't kill me. Can't hurt me. What can you do other then take it?"

He walked out of the alcove to find Galen Tyrol.

He found him on the hanger deck, moping.

"Hey, Chiefy."

"Major!"

"No need to stand, Chief. Need any help with maintenance?"

"Any hand would be great."

"Well, I was a deckhand on the _Tyrant_ once in a blue moon: worked on the Mk IIs. Hated them out of the cockpit, too: all that exposed tubing and engine parts. But that made maintenance a bit easier, right?"

"I got used to it, Major. The Mk III had engine coverings, so wear and tear was lessened."

Ron did the hardest part of Mk II maintenance: reprogramming the controls to make it easier on the Mk VII pilots that would eventually pilot these things.

"I met with Colonel Drunkard about 15 minutes ago."

Tyrol chuckled.

"Colonel _Drunkard_? That's a new one coming from a Major."

"Tigh knows that throwing me in the brig is useless. Without me and you, this Battlestar wouldn't be in such good condition. That and all I'd have to do is hook my dogtags into a nearby power circuit and all power on this bucket of bolts would be offline."

"You can do that?" Ron chuckled.

"Galen, I know this ship inside and out. I can do _anything_ with her."

2 hours later

Ron caught up with Tigh as Adama was getting a cut treated.

"What happened?"

"I got attacked by a Cylon, Colonel."

"How you survived a Cylon Centurion, I'll never know."

"Not a Centurion. He looked _human_."

Ron looked at the body down the hall.

"Good Lords, what'd you do, hit over the head with a giant _hammer_?"

"Flashlight."

"More like '_bashlight'_. He was a Cylon?"

"He had a headache when I didn't."

"You son of a bitch. If I see another one of those...They were experimenting with humans during the First War. This is the result?"

"There's got to be more then one of these bastards on board. And one's got to be different."

"There's a limited number, though: 4, at least." "

Work with Baltar. He's out new Cylon expert."

"Sir, Baltar's-"

"A moron? You're better, but you're all so working on keeping this ship going, Major. Go."

"Yes, sir. I'll get to the hanger deck; prepare the new Vipers for our next fight."

Ron walked off and cursed his stupidity.

If he only got back earlier, the Fall wouldn't've happened!

Baltar's CNP had a backdoor, and the Cylons used it!

He changed course to CIC, where Baltar was working.

He found him looking at Aaron Doral, and watching him.

Ron punched him in the head.

"Nice work, frakwit."

"What did I do?"

"Your CNP, jackass! It's so full of holes, I could fill it with concrete and some idiotic hacker could still get in!"

Baltar knew who this man was: Major Ronald Pinkerton.

"Oh, the old designer. You couldn't write a program to save your life!"

"And yet all I have to do to destroy your work is type in 12345. Explain why you won the Colonial defense contract, anyways. Oh, wait, because I wasn't around."

He kicked Baltar in the balls and left.

The aura of death around him scared everyone on board.

And the Cylons would feel his wrath.

4 hours later

Ron climbed into a Mk VII Viper.

"Now _this_ is a fighter."

Ron got ready to launch into combat defending the newly formed Fleet.

"Ready, sir?"

"Lee, you're the fraking CAG; I'm just a pilot."

Ron was catapulted into the void, and saw his targets: a shitload of Cylon Raiders. He started chuckling.

"I KEEL YOU!"

He opened fire, taking out a number of Raiders.

His aim got better, and his reaction time upped by a factor of 10.

He would eventually know this as SEED mode.

He had used it a number of times during the First War, but never knew it.

One Raider nearly killed him, but he spun around, firing two rounds into the Raider's 'visor', taking it out.

He took out its' wingmate's controls using the fintip-mounted cannon, and it rammed into the nearby Cylon Baseship.

"_All Vipers_, Galactica: _come on home. Repeat, come on_ _home_." "Roger that, _Galactica_!"

Battlestar Galactica Hanger Deck

"Are they the lucky ones? That's what you're thinking, isn't it? We're a long way from home. We've jumped way beyond the Red Line, into uncharted space. Limited supplies, limited fuel. No allies, and now, no hope? Maybe it would have been better for us to have died quickly, back on the Colonies with our families, instead of dying out here slowly, in the emptiness of dark space. Where shall we go? What shall we do? Life here began out there. Those are the first words of the sacred scrolls, and they were told to us by the Lords of Kobol, many countless centuries ago. And they made it perfectly clear that we are not alone in this universe. Elosha, there's a thirteenth colony of humankind, is there not?"

Ron listened to Adama's speech.

'Where's he going with this?'

"Yes. The scrolls tell us a Thirteenth Tribe left Kobol in the early days. They traveled far and made their home upon a planet called Earth, which circled a distant and unknown star."

'Not unknown, you moronic priestess.'

Adama echoed that thought with a twist.

"It's not unknown. I know where it is! Earth. The most guarded secret we have. The location was only known by the senior commanders of the fleet, and we dare not share it with the public. Not while there was a Cylon threat upon us. For now we have a refuge to go to. A refuge the Cylons know nothing about. It won't be an easy journey. It'll be long, and arduous. But I promise you one thing: on the memory of those lying here before you, we shall find it, and Earth shall become our new home. So say we all!"

Ron chuckled to himself.

'He's lying. I'm the only one who knows where Earth is. But it's for morale, so who gives a shit?'

He joined the chorus of the crew and the civilians who were there.

And that's the miniseries! It's not the end of this story, though.

And, yes, those are the actual lines from the miniseries. I'll make a timeskip to 'Kobol's Last Gleaming, Part 2', mainly to see Ron's reaction to Adama getting shot by Boomer. And after that, everyone's favorite Battlestar: Pegasus. (Note the sarcasm...)

(Kira is still banging on the door, but there's no way he'll get in) Kerrigan: "Does this kid ever give up?" Everyone: "Don't ask."

I love my job.

Next Time: Boom! Gut shot! But it ain't funny.

Ja Ne!


	9. Episode 7: A Cylon!

Descent to Hell

Episode 7: A Cylon?

Ron holstered his now clean S&W M500.

He had little to do after the Fall, besides sit in his quarters and create a set of designs for the new Mobile Suit he called the CDF-X01 Dart.

And he had the designer's equivalent of Writer's Block.

"Screw this. I'm going to CIC."

He left his quarters and walked to CIC.

"Congratulations to both of you. You carried out a very difficult and dangerous mission, and you did it...despite any...personal misgivings you may or may not have had...and for that I'm very proud. Thank you."

'Oh, Boomer's back.'

"Thank you, sir."

"Thank you, sir."

Adama prepared to shake Boomer's hand when she pulled out her FN 5-7.

Ron knew what was happening: 'She's a fraking Cylon!'

He pulled out his M500, but it was too late.

Two rounds went into Adama's chest.

In the confusion, Ron had to take command.

"Get a hold of yourselves!"

"Sergeant of the guard, secure that thing in the brig!"

Kelly finally got to CIC.

"What the hell?"

"Valerii's shot the old man."

Ron was awash in a sea of chaos as he tried to restore order to the rest of CIC, while Tigh took command.

"Major!"

"I'm busy! Hell, I'm not even in the regular chain of command!"

Ron helped drag Boomer to the brig, his M500 pointed at her head. He finally tossed her in the brig.

"Marines!"

"Sir?"

"If she does _anything_, shoot her."

He walked back to CIC, fuming. "_Attention_, Galactica. _Fleet is away. Stand by to jump in five, four, three, two, o ne, jump_."

_Galactica_ jumped away, but not with the Fleet.

6 hours later

"Major, we need a new CAG."

"And I'm not it. I'm a fraking designer and one of the only people in the universe that can keep this ship up and running!"

"Looks like I've got no choice. Help Gaeta with his firewalls."

"Finally, something I can do."

He got to CIC and found Gaeta setting up a network.

"What the fucking hell do you think you're doing?"

Ron slipped his tongue with that, but Gaeta didn't notice it.

"I'm setting up a network for the jump calculations, Major."

"You know the Old Man's rule about that." "Sir, if I don't set this network up, the Commander's going to die."

"I object to this, but I have no choice but to help you. I'll patch up whatever firewall you've got."

"That's kind of insulting, Major."

"Don't get me wrong, kid. If I had my way, you'd be in the CCE by now. You're good, but my experience makes me better."

He patched up all five of Gaeta's firewalls.

"Not too bad, Lieutenant. I'd make a better set, but we don't have 8 hours."

Ron got up and started to get to the DC panel.

"Colonel, if this works, I'm apologizing. On the other hand, if this ends badly, I'm smacking you upside the head."

_Galactica_ jumped back, but about 5 minutes later, he heard that the first firewall had been breached.

"Frak! Tigh, this is the exact reason Adama has a no network rule! I'm pistol whipping you later!"

15 minutes later, and after a Cylon Heavy Raider rammed into the starboard flight pod, the jump calculations were complete.

"BREAK THE NETWORK!"

'It's too late. The virus is in every computer on this Battlestar.'

They jumped back to the Fleet.

30 minutes later

Ron was on his way to auxiliary fire control when the power went out.

"I saw _this_ coming a mile away."

He walked to AFC when he heard the gunfire. Ron walked toward the sound and pulled out his M19.

He got no less then 20 meters when he was shot in the head.

Thankfully, the bullets couldn't get through his titanium-incased skull.

Ron looked up and saw a Cylon Centurion pointing its' weapons at his head.

Ron, jumpy as hell from the failed headshot, crawled backwards then returned fire with his M19.

The armor piecing round shut the Centurion down permanently.

Another took its' place in seconds.

"What is this: Cylon Centurion week on _Galactica_? If so, I don't like it!"

Ron fired another round at the Centurion, missing the head but hitting the arm.

He took aim again and dumped a round into the visor. It died seconds later, but a third took its' place.

"Oh, fuck!"

He dumped the last three rounds into the Centurion, taking it out.

A last one appeared, and Ron was out of ammo.

He ditched the M19 and switched to his iconic S&W M500.

He fired, taking it out, but then he got shot in the head again by a downed Centurion.

Its' head exploded seconds later.

Ron groaned and rubbed his head.

"Major, are you alright?"

"Considering I got shot in the head twice in a row, no. SitRep, now."

"We've been boarded. One force was heading for-"

"Auxiliary fire control; I was with _Galactica_ during the last time Cylons were on board. That means-Oh, shit! Get your Marines to aft damage control!"

Ron ran aft, trying to get there before he ran into a sealed hatch.

"Frak! Bastards decompressed this section!"

He found a helmet and put it on, planning to be the only one left to kill the Cylons if and when the Centurions vented the atmosphere.

Then he'd kill them in return before they could kill the fleet.

Nothing happened for 20 minutes, then main power was restored.

He took off the helmet, then dropped it to the floor.

The marines caught up with him.

The leader of the squad gave Ron his discarded M19.

"Thank you, Corporal."

He found his .357 rounds and reloaded the magnum.

"Get to CIC."

"Yes, sir."

45 minutes later

Ron was shanghaied to be the leader of the Cylon hunting party for reasons not needed to be stated. (He had a hard head)

He got to the ship's laundry and cocked his M500, as it seemed to be more effective against Cylon Centurions. Ron chuckled.

"Flash bang."

One of the marines gave him a flash bang grenade and he threw it into the room.

The legless Centurion was blinded for 15 seconds.

5 seconds later, it was destroyed by an Earth-made S&W .500 magnum round.

Ron kicked the headless body to the floor.

"Stay dead. That's for the Fleet."

Short and sweet, just like my tea.

And Just a Crazy Man, this chapter is dedicated to you and all armed servicemen in every military on the planet.

And we're close to the end of this little miniseries, so when the time comes, I hope you understand Ron a bit better. There are reasons he acted the way he did.

Kerrigan: "So, why am I still here?" Adama: "Nothing better to do?" Shinn: "Uh, guys?" (The door is bending) Adama: "Get the computer and get to the emergency escape Raptor!"

Kira, no _StarCraft_ for you!

Next Time: My least favorite CO, Helena Cain, pops up.

I hate Cain because she ordered Shaw to butcher a number of civilians, but hey, she dies in the end.

Ja Ne!


	10. Episode 8: Screw you, Cain

Descent to Hell

Episode 8: Screw you, Cain

Ron kept his M92F cocked as Helena Cain stepped off the Raptor.

Cain was what many would call a cutthroat commander, and Ron hated her because of it.

She tried to impress him to her crew, but Ron bitch slapped her, saying that the CCE needed their commander more then she did.

He wasn't about to let her take him to a hell under her command.

"Welcome back to the Colonial Fleet."

Everyone started cheering, but the Major walked off.

He got into his Raptor and pulled out one of his weapons he picked up from Earth: an Ithaca M37 shotgun.

He would carry that shotgun for the rest of the month.

8 hours later

Ron was listening to a song called _A Zerg, a Shotgun and You_ from the early 21st century. (AN: From _StarCraft II's_ Jukebox)

"Thank the Lords for that surround sound system I picked up on Earth."

Then he saw the Wicked Witch of the West-Er, Admiral Cain walk toward his Raptor.

He chuckled, seeing if he could piss her off.

The hatch opened, letting Cain in.

"What the hell?"

Ron was smirking as the Admiral had a look on her face that spelt 'What the fuck?'.

"Major, what the hell did you do to this Raptor?"

"It belonged to me from before the Fall, Cain. Don't even think about it."

The man was as old as Adama, if only a bit younger, and he looked so damned young it infuriated the Admiral.

"So, do you have something, Cain, because if you don't, get out of my Raptor."

Cain was tempted to pull out her FN 5-7 and shoot him.

In fact, she did.

The round bounced off his skull.

"Now, that, Cain, was uncalled for."

She forgot the one thing you need to remember when you deal with Ronald Pinkerton: he has a titanium skeleton and an armored flight suit.

Killing him is impossible.

He raised his shotgun and pointed it at her face.

"Well?"

"I'm transferring you to-"

He fired, but the round was a blank.

"Finish that sentence..."

He racked the pump, loading in a live round.

"...And Adama becomes the commander of the Colonial Fleet."

Cain knew he wasn't kidding.

He nearly killed her with grenades and a rather evil looking magnum.

"Major, you are 10 seconds from-."

"You're 2 from getting a 12-gauge shell to the head. Was there anything else, frakface?"

"I'm amazed, Major. You show such insubordination to me, but you give Adama your loyalty."

"Because he isn't a manic who raids any ship he comes across."

Cain's eyes widened.

"You should know better then to put your personal log in a computer! You forget, I'm the best hacker in the Fleet."

She discharged her sidearm 14 more times, all at one spot on Ron's head.

The titanium never gave.

"I'm sorry, was that supposed to hurt?"

Pissing off Cain was one of his many favorite jobs as a member of the Colonial Fleet.

"You'll pay, Major."

"And yet that's a threat that won't come to pass. You see, I'm one of the few people that can keep _Galactica_ operational. Get rid of me, and you screw yourself."

Cain snarled and left the Raptor, pissed and angry, partly because he was right.

Two days later

Ron took out from Galactica just as both sides practically declared war on each other. In fact...

"FUCK!"

He dodged Mk II and VII Vipers flying at him.

"This is ridiculous."

He got the _Pegasus_ on the wireless.

"Pegasus _Actual_."

"RECALL YOUR FRAKING VIPERS!"

He was sure Cain would be deaf from that.

"_Pinkerton, we both know_-"

"Cain..."

Ron took a deep breath.

"What you had Thorne do was both immoral and illegal. I don't give a shit whether she's a Cylon or not, you broke half a dozen laws just sending him over! Your ass will hang from my office door."

Cain was speechless. Then his DRADIS, and the DRADIS on board _Galactica_ and _Pegasus_, beeped. "Uh-oh."

24 hours before the Battle of the Resurrection Ship

Ron landed on _Pegasus_ to do one thing: punch Cain.

And once his target entered his sight, nothing would stop him from punching her in the face.

Cain entered his sight.

Ron walked over and cracked his titanium knuckles.

Cain didn't see it coming.

Or rather, she did, but stopping Ron's fist would just make it more painful.

After getting knocked on her ass, and 10 feet away from her guards, she had a small nosebleed.

"That's for Sharon."

"That machine-"

Ron pulled out his M19.

"Don't. She's a sentient being just like you, but you have no regard for life. Your days are numbered."

He walked back to his Raptor.

Cain fumed, but Ron was untouchable for her.

She couldn't kill him.

Battle of the Resurrection Ship

Ron watched from his Raptor as the _Galactica_ and _Pegasus_ beat the shit out of a Baseship.

"Now _that's_ how a battle should be fought!"

Then he saw the Resurrection Ship explode in flames.

"That's my girls! Show those Cylon frakers that you can't beat a Viper!"

Ron chuckled as the Cylon ship exploded.

The second Baseship exploded as Ron laughed.

"Take that!"

He landed on Pegasus and got in the hanger.

Ron chuckled and cocked his powerful M500.

He spun it around and safetied the weapon.

The pilots were cheering, and Ron was happy as a clam.

Now he could focus on rebuilding the mighty Colonial Corp of Engineers!

Ron wore the uniform of a normal Colonial officer for too long.

He switched it for the purple one of the CCE.

"It's been some time."

He got out.

5 minutes after boarding Pegasus

Ron made his way to Cain's quarters. He knocked on her hatch, then opened it.

"Holy Christ."

Cain was on the floor, dead from a 9mm round to the head.

The gun was dropped near her corpse, and it was missing one round: the one in her head.

"Marines!"

Three men arrived and saw the body.

"What happened?"

"Check the brig! The Cylon POW must've broken out!"

Ron sighed, but he was glad about one thing: Cain was no longer in charge.

Several weeks later

Reassembling a shotgun is anything but easy, but the leader of the Colonial Corp of Engineers was a master of it.

"_Major Pinkerton, please report to CIC. Major Pinkerton to CIC_."

Ron finished rebuilding the weapon and ran out of his quarters, nearly running over several Marines.

The newly promoted Admiral Adama was looking over the damage that Pegasus took during Garner's near-suicidal rescue mission.

"Major, what do we need to repair some of the damage Pegasus took during that battle?"

"Besides a Corp of Engineers?"

"Not funny."

"Admiral, some of that damage can be welded over to make the ship airtight, but the armor..."

Ron shook his head.

"We'd need a shipyard to fix that damage, and we don't have one."

"Well, Major, get an engineering team and seal those holes."

Ron saluted.

"Yes, sir."

'At least he's got his head on straight. Cain, well, is dead.'

The end is nigh for this one!

The nest chapter will be the last one, and the title is obvious: To Hell and Back.

Adama: "Well, at least Kira's not trying to-" (Beam shot barely misses the Raptor) Shinn: "SON OF A BITCH!"

And done with that!

Next time: the beginning of _To Hell and Back_.

Ja Ne!


	11. Episode 9: Final: To Hell and Back

Descent to Hell

Episode 9: Final: To Hell and Back

Ron looked over the recon photos.

One was of an Earth ship: the LCAM-X01A _Archangel_.

'When the hell did they get an FTL drive?'

He listened to the plan to board the larger _Archangel_ and her slightly smaller companion, the _Minerva_.

He was amused.

With the help of Earth's greatest warship and ZAFT's newest, the Colonials could make it to Earth without too many problems.

And Ron liked the _Archangel_.

It was a waste to destroy her and her crew.

And DONE!

Ron's backstory is finished, but the legacy of his actions will never fade.

Adama: "Leaving _Galactica_ was a mistake!" Shinn: "Staying would've been a bigger one!" Athrun: "Well, the Strike Freedom's harder to deal with then Kira!"

And that's the end.

Good day!


End file.
